You Should not Show Him
by Okki
Summary: Aomine di atas Kise di bawah.


**Disclaimer: **Nama saya masih belum ada di cover komik Kurobas. Jadi ini masih punya Fujisaki Tadatoshi.

**Note:** This fanfic contain an OOC Aomine—or so, that what I thought. FOC include. And another things that you'll figure it out when you read this fic.

Awas, pas baca akhir-akhirnya rate agak melenceng ke rate M!

* * *

**You Should not Show Him**

by **Okki-chan**

* * *

Sabtu dan Minggu memang hari terindah yang ada dalam catatan sejarah. Di hari itu, semua orang bisa bebas dari hal-hal yang memusingkan mereka. Di hari itu mereka bisa pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga maupun teman. Kecuali untuk seorang Aomine Daiki.

Ya, laki-laki berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut biru gelap, segelap kulitnya itu kali ini hanya menetap di rumah.

Ya, menetap di rumah.

Biasanya di setiap hari libur. Dia pergi ke lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Bermain basket di sana tanpa hentinya, hanya akan berhenti jika ada suara simponi yang _absurd _keluar dari perutnya.

Itu semua karena, Aomine Risa, ibunya. Menyuruh seorang Aomine Daiki, pemain basket topcer dari Too itu untuk tidak keluar rumah karena keluarga besarnya sedang berkumpul di rumah mereka. Mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan kesuksesan Risa, yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika satu hari yang lalu. Ia pergi ke Amerika karena tuntutan tugasnya sebagai seorang jurnalis profesional.

Bosan, Aomine memilih untuk memainkan PSP-nya dan tiduran di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang keluarga. Bermain dengan tenang dan khusyuk, sampai seorang gadis—sepupunya— yang lebih putih darinya mengganggunya—sebenarnya gadis itu belum mengganggunya, hanya memperhatikan layar PSP-nya saja.

"Daiki," panggil gadis itu.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ha?"

"Aku mau tanya."

"Ya tinggal tanya."

Gadis yang bernama Tsuyoshi Akari itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memencet beberapa tombol lalu memamerkan layar ponselnya tepat di depan Aomine. Aomine langsung bangun dan duduk. "Apaan sih?" geramnya. "Ganggu tau nggak?"

Akari mengembungkan pipinya. "Apaan sih. Baca dulu makanya. Ini kemarin aku dapat e-mail dari temanku, dan itu ada fotomu dan siapa tuh…anak basket Kaijo yang rambutnya kuning itu?"

"Kise?"

"Nah. Itu!"

Aomine diam sejenak lalu mematikan PSP-nya. "Lah terus kenapa?"

Akari menghela napas. "Masalahnya itu—" karena bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada sepupunya itu. Akari menunjukkan Aomine sebuah gamabar yang diberikan oleh temannya lewat e-mail kermarin.

Sejenak Aomine tidak bergerak. PSP-nya jatuh.

Di gambar itu—

—ada dia dan Kise…

Ya, Ryouta Kise.

Sebenarnya kalau ada gambar dia dan Kise itu biasa saja. Mereka 'kan memang sering foto bareng waktu SMP dulu, entah itu waktu mereka mengangkat piala kemenangan kompetisi basket, entah foto mereka sewaktu latihan bersama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain dan foto-foto lainnya. Tapi, foto yang kali ini berbeda.

Di foto itu—

—ada dia dan Kise.

Dia, Aomine Daiki dan Kise, Ryouta Kise. Dalam posisi—

—Aomine di atas Kise di bawah.

Iya, pose mesum itu.

Yang lebih parah dan mengherankannya lagi, di foto itu—

"KENAPA KISE JADI MIRIP PEREMPEUAN GINI!?" pekik Aomine. "KENAPA DADA-NYA JADI SEBESAR INI—"

Akari menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membalas, "Lah, mana aku tau! Tanya temanku sana!"

"—apa ini D atau mungkin, um ah—"

Aomine terus memandangi foto itu. Dada-nya itu lho. Dia tidak pernah mengira kalau Kise bisa secantik, dan se_sexy_ itu.

Akari hanya bisa menghela napas dan menyesal karena menunjukkan foto ber-_rate _M tersebut. Aomine bahkan tidak mau mengembalikan ponsel itu pada sepupunya. Padahal 'kan yang punya ponsel itu 'kan Akari bukan dia. Sampai acara selesai pun, Aomine masih memandangi foto itu. Ketika Akari memaksa Aomine untuk mengembalikan ponselnya. Dia akhirnya mengembalikan ponsel milik sepupunya itu, dengan syarat—

"Tunggu, aku mau _bluetooth_ dulu gambarnya."

"…"

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Author's note: **/throw everything away/ /bite a pillow/ /roll/ /cries/ What—niat mau bikin fic GokuHaru malah jadi beginian ;w; /run/ AAAAAHHHHH! NYESEK~~~ /ditimpuk/

Ya, ya. Jadi maklumilah kalau ada ketidak danta-an di fic ini. Belakangan ini saya lagi nyoba bikin fic **hetero**! Udah gitu di setiap fandom yang saya kunjungi, fanfic **hetero** itu **sedikit banget**, dan itu ngeselin. Lebih ngeselinnya lagi. Setiap saya mau bikin fic **hetero**, selalu aja berhenti di tengah-tengah, dari situ langsung pengen bikin fic **homo**. OH GOD WHY!?

Btw, di manga keluarganya Aomine belom pernah muncul 'kan, ya?

**Review?**


End file.
